


Kara's Got the Flu

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Tumblr prompt. Kara gets the flu and Astra looks after her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kara's Got the Flu

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Astra taking care of Kara when her powers blow out and she gets sick like she would do when Kara was little and would get sick on Krypton and her parents were busy

Kara had blown out her powers again for the second time. Alex was out of town for the weekend. Kara was off sick from work with the flu. Kara was lying on the couch, just about to fall asleep, when someone flew in through the open window. Kara snapped her eyes open, but relaxed when she saw it was her aunt Astra. “You should be in bed Little One” Astra told her.

Astra picked up Kara off the couch, as she would pick up a child, and carried her to her bedroom. She placed Kara in her bed and covered her up with the sheet and quilt. Kara was very sleepy and was barely aware of what was going on. Astra kissed Kara on her forehead and left her to sleep.

While Kara was sleeping, Astra sat on the desk chair in the room, to watch over Kara. She drifted into memories of Krypton when Kara was a child. Kara’s parents were often busy with work and Astra would look after Kara. Sometimes when Astra looked after Kara, Kara was sick and Astra would do everything she could to make Kara feel better. 

Astra was brought back to the present when Kara started coughing violently. Astra rushed to Kara’s kitchen, got a glass of water and took it to Kara. Kara took it from her gratefully and gulped it down. “How did you know I was sick?” Kara asked.

“Alex told me” Astra answered. Kara tried to get out of bed, but Astra stopped her. “You need rest.” Astra covered Kara back up and fluffed her pillows. Kara leaned back against the head board, accepting her fate. Astra walked back out to the kitchen, looking in cupboards until she found what she was looking for.

Astra got the soup and prepared it for Kara. Once it was cooked, Astra put it in a bowl on a tray with a glass of orange juice. She took the tray to Kara and put it on her lap. Astra sat back down on the desk chair while Kara ate her soup. “Thanks for looking after me Astra.”

“No problem Little One.”


End file.
